onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shayshayrip
Welcome Shayshayrip The chat Can you refresh the chat right now? A little glitch makes me unable to see your PM's 06:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! Hi there, I see you're interested in One Piece too! :D SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 03:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Shay <3 hey shay sorry i had some school work to take care of, and i miss you <3 :( Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 21:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RYUN IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME?? MINEEEEE Thanks shay, and I did have a fantastic day till I got this fever that will keep me in bed for the entire day .. Don't wanna go to doctor >_> those guys always give some weird pills that always words .. Creepy Tc~ join here http://tinychat.com/iusbo MUHAHAHAHAHAHA .. Just as Planned! I knew that one day you will realize that my luv for Ryu-cha is FAR GREATER than yours ^_^ I'll be happy to share some Ryu with you~ Cat http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/264/092/e3f.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 08:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE AMAZING THANK YOU :D 12:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) GODDESSSSSSSSSSSS Thank you Shaya Laboeuf! 80's forevah ;) Re:Happy Birthday~!! SHAY! SHAY! SHAY! SHAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! <3 21:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) merry christmas and happy new years - secret santa hello shay, how are you doing? <3 - secret santa Yo there ~ It's already Christmas in here, so here I am, sending you a greeting~! Merry Christmas! :) Merry Christmas http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/SimbaThrow_zpseff5ba4a.gif 00:11, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shay, I hope you and Ryu-chan have a very Merry Christmas :D http://i588.photobucket.com/albums/ss323/Euler5853/Christmas/SpklCmasAnimalsNLitesRT-holidays.gif 06:27, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Zori Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ Guess what I found in my Gift-sock? .. ..''' RYU-CHA!!! http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif http://i.imgur.com/xI6NZwu.png SeaTerror (talk) 07:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) to another year of Love-Rivals ^_^ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and '''COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 http://blog.cyberbofh.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/grumpy-cat-happy-new-year-2.jpg SeaTerror (talk) 06:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Happy Valentine's Day, I love you! Mr. Secret Admirer~ 13:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) http://i1187.photobucket.com/albums/z398/Calu-cha/tumblr_n0xs1uewp71r035hso1_500_zps51190514.gif 23:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!! 03:27, March 23, 2014 (UTC) hi huehuehuehuehuehuehue 17:10, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Enter chat. 22:11, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ^ What he said. I have the cat pic you wanted now. SeaTerror (talk) 01:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ah sorry for ignoring your PM anyway CUTE KITTYCAT AHHHH! oh my goodness is it a boy or girl?Caring16:) (talk) 02:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY 05:01, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy B-Day http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/Happy_birthday_gif-4_zpspgsypqte.gif http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/party_hard_cat_zpsmarxujtq.gif 21:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Blocked Again Wolf has blocked me again for the following reasons: Can someone please point out, since my last block, when I did any of those things? I want to be unblocked at once. I wanna speak to honeyfur. Wolf has gotten on my last nerve.Werebereus (talk) 04:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I'm completely blocked. I can't even talk on my own wall.Werebereus (talk) 04:31, June 1, 2015 (UTC) THERE, i'm following your page, happy?